


Kusanagi’s Lighter

by CaptainTardis



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kusanagi is a sentimental man, Other, That’s going to be a reoccurring tag honestly, dont let him lie to you guys, fushimi cares he’s just shit at showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Kusanagi wasn’t much of a sentimental man, at least he didn't think of himself as one. There were very few things that he actually held near and dear to himself.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Kusanagi Izumo, Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki, Kusanagi Izumo & Yata Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Kusanagi’s Lighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997608) by [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser). 



> This came about after reading Shadow_Chaser’s K: Interlude series and if you haven’t read them you totally should! I give a little nod to Chapter 2 of Serenade towards the end here. 
> 
> I love the idea of Yata being good with his hands okay? I love it. And the vague idea of this came out from that. You can see me comment about it on that fic actually in chapter 5 actually because I got excited about it XD 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys check out their work it’s truly amazing! ❤️ I absolutely love it! ❤️
> 
> Also I couldn’t think of a better title...

Kusanagi wasn’t much of a sentimental man, at least he didn't think of himself as one. There were very few things that he actually held near and dear to himself. Bar Homra for one was his most prized possession. He made sure it was taken care for properly and that nothing that couldn’t be fixed happened to it. That became harder to do when the boys got overly rowdy at times but most of them knew better by now not to fuck around in the bar.

The bar and the apartment above it were inherited from his Uncle who he had been very close to before the man passed. His Uncle was the one who practically raised him and taught him all he knows about running a business. He was the reason that Kusanagi now could easily run several different businesses across the city and not have to worry about money even when he was helping Mikoto pay the city back for the damages done when their King went too far on occasion while they had to take care of a tricky strain or some other gang that encroached into their territory. Not that Mikoto really needed the help money wise but Kusanagi took some responsibility for the damages. He never really tried to stop his king from going too far nor did he tell Yata and Fushimi to **not** get into to trouble or cause it. He is sure the three of them and the rest of the clan would ignore him if he did say anything of the sort anyways so he paid his fair share as an apology.

Other than the bar the only other thing he held dearly that had any sentimental value was an old silver zippo lighter that his uncle had given him. It looked like a simple little zippo lighter, just like any other, until you got a closer look at it and once you did you could see that there was their family name engraved along the broadside with swirls that almost made flames all around the name. He used the thing constantly. It was the first thing in his hand in the morning to light the cigarette that he pulled from the pack lying beside it. It was what he used to fuel his red aura into making the fire bolts that quickly became his specialty. He messed with the top of the lighter whenever he was thinking deeply about something or if he was strategizing a plan out with Fushimi before a mission. It was always in his hand or in his front pocket for quick access. And just like the bar he kept it clean as could be, it was always filled with the lighter fluid it needed and that the flint was always good. And it always worked for him.

So when he woke one morning, and the lighter didn't light he frowned deeply trying it a few times before he used his aura to light his cigarette because he really needed his morning cigarette like most people needed their morning coffee. While he tried to figure out what was wrong with the lighter he smoked and only frowned deeper as he found no reason for the thing to not create the little flame like it should have. The fuel was half filled but he went ahead and changed it out anyways and it still didn't light after that. Next he checked the flint but that was alright and still pretty new itself. He was still frowning when he put the thing down to go shower. Thanking maybe a shower would help him wake up to think clearer on how to fix his lighter.

It doesn't.

He spent more time on the lighter than he did getting dressed for the day and even forwent making himself breakfast at home to try and fix it. Even left for the bar a little later than he normally did. That was definitely out of the norm for him because even on his bad days, everyone had them even him, he never left to open the bar late. Especially not when a certain Blue lieutenant could stop by in the morning. So him getting to the bar and opening the doors late by 5 minutes with already some of the Homra boys waiting outside was severely out of his norm. All of them were looking at him worriedly when he walked up to unlock the door. He shrugged of their questions and told them that everything was fine and divvied out the missions and jobs that he had available for some of them to do. He checked his PDA his hand brushing along the not working lighter as he fished the device out to check on those who had not yet got to the bar. Reminding some of the boys about their other jobs and just being a good second in command or a substitute mom as Mikoto like to call him though the bartender still says that’s more Tatara’s job than his (Kusanagi likes to think of himself as the cool Uncle anyways). All while doing this his lighter not working made him be on edge for some reason. But he can't let the boy’s figure that out because they were already worried about him and he really didn't like to worry his clan over something that would seem so trivial to anyone else.

For a few days after he still keeps the lighter on him. All that first day he used his aura to light his cigarettes and while that does get him a few curious looks no one asks him about it. Even as he goes to using some cheap zippo that was left at the bar one time he still keeps his in his front pocket. The one he ends up using from the bar is nowhere near as nice as his Uncle’s, but he has decided to use it until he can figure out what to do about his Uncles to get it fixed. But he's almost resigned himself to the fact that it just might not be fixable after a couple of days of the same thing of checking it before getting ready for the day as if by overnight it would fix itself and work for him in the morning.

On the fifth day after Fushimi and Yata are sitting at the end of the bar one day with Fushimi idly watching Yata play on the handheld game they were sharing. Kusanagi doesn't notice the icy eyes watching him as he lights a cigarette with the new lighter nor how the second half of the vanguard pair frowns slightly as he smokes.

"Kusanagi-san?"

Kusanagi looks over at Fushimi when the younger spoke to him. "Yes Fushimi?" he asks around the cigarette in his mouth.

Fushimi looks to Yata for a moment as if he's making sure he's got the red heads attention, which he does because Yata has tilted his head slightly in the other teen’s direction as it almost always does when he speaks, before flicking his blue eyes back to the bartender. The blond frowns watching Fushimi’s actions curious as the teen went to speak again. "Why are you using that lighter? Where is your other one?"

The older blond blinked looking at the teen. Of course if anyone was to notice him not using his usual lighter it would be Fushimi. And Fushimi has no qualms over speaking what's on his mind which while normally Kusanagi encourages it he could have gone without the younger pointing _this_ out. Yata is looking up at him curiously now too his game forgotten at the moment. Kusanagi sighs softly letting out a puff a smoke before he reaches into his pocket to pull out his Uncles lighter. "It stopped working the other day." He said and flicked the top open and spun the wheel so they could both see that it wouldn't light. "I've done everything I could think of but it is just not working." He says to them before just shrugging slightly and flicking the lighter closed again at how Yata frowned fully, his brows furrowing slightly as he stares at Kusanagi's lighter, and Fushimi frowned only slightly, his lip pulling down at the corners his a bit, as he watched him. "It's okay though. I can get a new one I suppose. This one isn't too bad for now at least." He says throwing the other zippo up slightly with his other hand and catching it again. Trying to reassure ~~himself~~ them that it really was okay.

He's not even sure what exactly happened next honestly.

One second Yata is staring at his uncle's lighter in his hand sitting comfortably on the barstool next to Fushimi and the next the young red head has plucked it straight out of Kusanagi's palm and is half way out of the bar with words of "I'll be back." thrown over his shoulder as if it is an afterthought before Kusanagi could even react. Kusanagi blinks at his now empty hand thoughts of 'What just happened?' and 'Why the heck does Fushimi seem smug?' and circled back to ‘what just happened?’ running through his mind before he looks at Fushimi questioningly. But the teen has already picked up the forgotten handheld and is playing it not looking at him at all even when he tries to ask him where and what Yata was doing.

Kusanagi frowns at the teen and simply goes back to tending to his bar, taking care of what few customers he has, checking his inventory for his order that week, reminding Dewa and Chitose about their patrol, and just generally doing his usual business all while trying to figure out just what hell happened earlier and why the heck Yata took off with his lighter. It was about 40 minutes to and hour later that Yata walks back into the bar and figuring the time it takes to get to the teens apartment from the bar he figured what ever he was doling took some time.

Fushimi had moved from his usual spot and was sitting in one of the far corner booths in that time that Yata had been gone. He looks up at the same time that Kusanagi does when the bell chimes above the door. Yata walks straight over to Kusanagi and hands his lighter over before quickly moving to Fushimi's side without a single word to the bartender.

Kusanagi looks between Yata and the lighter frowning slightly before he inspects the lighter over. He finds it cleaner than he has ever seen it. Each of the groves are cleaned out and it was expertly polished and as he turned it this way and that it catches the light just so to make it shine. The blond blinks at how clean it is and thinks that he's sure that the lighter hasn't been this clean since it was given to him by his uncle if not since it was first engraved. He doesn't think much of it and flicks it open out of habit and spins the wheel to light it. When a little flame ignites he stares at it for a moment. _'Wait… what?'_ he thinks and flicks it closed and tries it again getting the same little flame as he always had before it stopped working. _‘He… he fixed it.’_

The blond’s hazel eyes quickly look up to find Fushimi and Yata in the booth across the bar and he can tell that Yata is pointedly not looking towards him even if he can see the hazel of the younger’s eyes from the bar were glancing over to check on him and the lighter. But Fushimi is watching him openly with the lighter with a knowing look in his blue eyes and that is when Kusanagi gets it. _'That's why you brought it up with Yata there… You knew he could and would fix it.'_ he thinks to himself and smiles softly towards the pair and mouths **'thank you'** once he knows that Yata's eyes were back on him in that moment. He chuckles softly as he can see the young red head blush and turn fully away giving the blond his back as he talks about whatever to Fushimi and the taller of the two teens nods in Kusanagi's direction in response to his thanks moving his hand up to cover up the slight smile he couldn’t quite hide in time from the blond.

Kusanagi smiles down at the lighter in his hand and pulls out another cigarette before he lights it like he has always done before and quietly thanks Yata again as he breathes in the smoke. He makes a mental note to himself, as he looks at the lighter in his hand inspecting the work Yata had put into it, to look up the tools the young Vanguard could use and buy some for Yata to be able to use for any of this type of work he may want to do later on. It was the least he could do since the boy seemed to not want thanks in the form of words. _Besides_ … Kusanagi thinks as he flicks the lighter open again just to see the flame with a soft smile before he goes back to his customers sliding it back into his pocket where it belongs, _if a talent like that is nurtured properly … well there’s no telling what our Yata-chan could create._

  * \- -



Years later he finds that he really is a sentimental man. He realized it when he looked at the scattered things of Tatara’s around the bar and he can’t bring himself to move them from the bar to downstairs in the basement or even take them home with him. Can’t bare the thought of them being anywhere else but where his younger best friend had left them last. Can’t bare the thought of moving, or throwing out, or even smoking the last few cigarettes of a long forgotten crumpled pack of Mikoto’s he finds on a shelf behind the bar after everything at the school island. Hell he finds a forgotten knife of Fushimi’s behind one of the many boxes in the storage room when he goes to clean it out. He places it on the shelf next to Tatara’s camera and the pack of cigarettes after he had cleaned and shined the thing back to how it once gleamed when his former clansman had used it. He takes extra care to clean that shelf each week and thinks he will treasure the things for a long time to come. Just like how he treasures the albums of pictures that he lets Anna look through. Just like he treasures his bar. And just like he treasures his lighter.

Kusanagi really is a sentimental man. And he gladly thinks himself as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Also headcanon that Fushimi and Yata got into and caused trouble often?? Yes A Hundred Times Yes. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/  
> We can talk K together!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this is basically unedited (I say that but I spend a long time going over this stuff honestly) and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
